ikokumeirofandomcom-20200214-history
Camille Blanche
Camille Blanche (カミーユ•ブランシュ Kamīyu Buranshu) is a member of the bourgeoisie and the older sister of Alice Blanche. Camille is voiced by Sayuri Yahagi. Appearance Camille is a beautiful Parisienne ''(a girl or woman who is a native or inhabitant of Paris, France) with knee-length blond hair that has fringes hanging above her eyebrows with some locks of her hair tied back and light blue eyes with small white iris. She often wears a light blue dress that accentuates the curves of her body, which are developed over time by wearing a corset inside her dress, and has a crinoline worn over her skirt. Regardless, she wears elegant long dresses of her period. Personality Compared to Alice Blanche (Camille's younger sister), Camille acts more lady-like as she possesses a gentle manner of speaking and she is rarely seen without a smile on her face. She was shown to love Claude Claudel very much when they were children, even going as far as saying they should get married. This is still considered to be the case. Even though she is able to suppress her emotions very well, she is shown to be jealous of Yune. This is probably due to her wanting to be in the same position Yune is in (since she technically is in love with him). Although most people see Camille as a perfect woman, she admits that her life is far from the flawless one connotated by her appearance. She herself admits that she is a victim of society, forced to follow a strict set of rules and not enjoying life the way Alice manages to do at her age. To repay for the good times she had with Alice, Camille acts as a constant source of support for Alice and her hobbies. Plot 'The Japonaise Enters the Blanche Household' talk about the rumored Japanese girl during a cup of tea]]Camille hears from Alice Blanche (Camille's younger sister) that there are rumors of a Japanese girl in Paris and she later joins Alice when Yune chose to visit the Blanche residence as Alice's companion. Although she is not as eager to see a ''Japonaise as her younger sister, Camille watches over as Alice tries to win Yune over, to no avail; to add, Camille even witnessed Yune's stubborn personality on one occasion. 'Camille's Secrets' ]]On Yune's second visit (Yune's visit on Episode 4.5 is excluded), Camille exposes a side of her which people rarely see: one of an insightful person who points out one's mistakes and allows them to learn from it. Albeit she is stricter than Alice Blanche or even Claude Claudel, she receives thanks for her lesson in French culture. It is soon revealed that she has a complicated past with Claude, who turns out to be her childhood friend that she fell in love with. However, since their levels in society were different, they were forced to be separated and Claude's negative outlook on the Blanche family might have been an effect of such a past. 'Acceptance' Camille was soon assigned an amant to marry to by her parents, who wish to retain the family's wealthy standing through arranged marriages and she chose not to talk to Claude Claudel about this as she proceeded with her parents' plans. Trivia * The name '''Camille '''means "pure" and "perfect" in French. ** It can also mean "serving at the altar" (which requires pureness) in Latin. * Camille is also usually seen holding a fan to cover her mouth while speaking. Gallery Ikoku Meiro no Croisee The Animation - 08 - Large 24.jpg|A young Camille ikoku11.jpg ikoku-meiro-no-croisee-the-animation-06-large-20.jpg ....jpg Concept Art Character 4.png|Camille's official character design and profile (in Japanese) 689974.jpg|Camille's full body 230193.jpg|Camille's facial expression Category:Characters Category:Female Characters